


Holiday trip

by XxAngelScythexX



Series: Holiday  trip ~ Soul Eater [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAngelScythexX/pseuds/XxAngelScythexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Death treats the group on a one weak holiday to Hawaii, to celebrate they killed the Kishin. Everything goes fine, Until love and heat mix. A Jealous Soul is one of the things Maka fears. Soul x Maka, maybe a little Tsubaki x Black star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday trip

'SOUL! Wake up, we are going to be late!' Maka yells. She slams hard on Soul's bedroom door. 'Coming!' He replies. Maka puts her hair in pigtails and jumps to the door. Fifteen minutes later Soul stumbles in, with a lazy expression in his eyes. 'I am going to be late because of you, baka!' Maka grumbles. Soul only smiles at her, showing his shark teeth. 'Lets go.' She takes his hand and drags him to school.

~At DWMA ~

'YAHOO THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE TO BRIGHT UP YOUR SILLY LIFE!' A blue haired freak screams, standing on the roof. 'Black star! Pleas com down!' Tsubaki begs. He ignores the girl and starts to scream about how he is going to surpass god. 'Poor Tsubaki. Why does she stay his partner?' Maka asks. Soul looks at Black star, and then back to her. 'I don't know, but I do know why you are my partner.' He says. Maka smiles mocking. 'Really? Than tell me why' She says. Soul smirks. 'Because I am the coolest guy you ever meet.' Maka rolls her eyes. 'Whatever.' They walk to Tsubaki. She looks at them and smiles. 'Hey guys, did you hear the news?' She asks. Maka and Soul look at each other, frowning. 'No.' Black star jumps of the building and runs to Soul. 'SOUL BUDY!' He screams and tackles him. 'Damn Black star, get of me!' Soul growls. The two idiot stand up. 'Sorry man. Did you hear about the trip?' He says exited. Maka frowns. 'No, what trip?' She asks. Tsubaki laughs. 'Lord death has arranged a little holiday for us, because we defeated the Kishin. We are going to Hawaii!' Soul and Maka look at her with surprise. 'Cool.' 'Wow, when are we going?' Maka asks. 'Tomorrow, with my father's privet plane.' Kid says. Maka turns around smiling. Kid and the Thompson sisters are standing ride in front of her. 'Hehe! I want to swim with dolphins!' Patty giggles. The group agrees for one's with Patty.

~After school, at Soul and Maka's apartment~

'Nya^ Where are you guys going?' Blair asks in her cat form. Maka looks up from her suitcase and smiles. 'To Hawaii.' Blair jumps on Maka's bed. 'Blair-kun wants to go to! Nya^' She cries. Maka sets her back on the floor. 'No way. Only me, Soul, Tsubaki, Black star, Liz, Kid and Patty.' Blair makes a mean noise and walks cursing out of the room. Maka packs the rest of her stuff in her suitcase. It's a one weak trip, so she doesn't neat much. Maka closes her suitcase satisfied. 'MAKA! DO YOU KNOW WHERE MY HEADBAND IS!?' Soul screams. Maka walks out her room, to Soul's room. He stands in a mountain of clothes and stuff. 'Soul!' Maka growls. She walks to his nightstand and pulls his Eater headband out of it. She stuffs it in Soul's face. 'Stupid.' She says. Maka looks over to his suitcase, its full of his normal clothes. She turns the suitcase, everything falls out it. 'What the hell Maka!?' Soul stands now next to her, with the headband in his hand. 'You have to pack summer clothes baka! Ore did you plan to die from the heat?' Maka starts packing his summer clothes and necessary stuff. 'Oh yeah.' Soul mumbles. 'Like you are going to wear something different than your usual clothes.' Maka gives him a quick stare. 'Of course I am Soul. Don't be such a idiot.' She grumbles and goes back to packing. Soul lays his headband in his suitcase than he backs of and watches how Maka packs. Soul smiles. She is so cute. After a while Maka turns to Soul, her face is shining. 'Done! Lets watch a movie and then go to sleep.' She says. Soul smirks. 'Yeah. That sounds cool.' He says.

Halfway the movie Maka falls asleep, with her head on Soul's shoulder. He runs his fingers throw her hair. He loves her, he knows that very well. But for now, she is just his meister. And he will protect her with his life, for any kinds of dangers. Soul kisses her forehead, she mumbles something in her sleep. 'Soul…Baka…' He smirks. Even when you are asleep he?


End file.
